characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart Gilligan Griffin, or simply Stewie Griffin (born 1998), is the secondary antagonist-turned-tetartagonist in Family Guy. He is the infant child of Lois and Peter Griffin. He was originally the show's main antagonist because he was originally a stereotypical mad scientist and wanted to kill his own mother, however, in the latest seasons, Stewie gradually changes for the better. Afterwards his grandfather Carter Pewterschmidt became the show's main villain. He is voiced by Seth MacFarlane who also voices Peter, Quagmire, Carter Pewterschmidt and the Griffins' pet dog Brian. Personality The entire Griffin family has gone through quite a few changes as the series has progressed, going from immature jerks to emotionally unbalanced lunatics. Stewie, however, progressed backwards and has become less evil with each season. The most evil plan he successfully pulled off was to trap a group of toddlers in a secret pit because they had displeased him. He called it "The Club of Forgotten Children" and they all presumably starved to death. Stewie would normally unflinchingly commit acts like murder, theft, hijacking, bombing and extortion among many, many others and embraced this depraved personality disorder of his. He never managed to kill a member of his family even though he tried to do so in almost every episode. Since the fourth season, Stewie has become far less evil and more or less like the rest of the family had been in the first few seasons. Even so, Stewie has retained some of his malicious traits but directs them to other members of the world instead of his family who he has visibly grown to care for. Stewie was origionally a very unsocial kid who could not even have normaly conversations with his family. He instead spent his time building a huge array of weapons and gadgets which seemed capable of almost anything. His British accent and loathing for just about everything with a heartbeat were very noticeble in earlier seasons. Stewie also had an absurdly wide vocabulary in earlier seasons and used huge words for situations that did not require them. In the present seasons, Stewie is far more laid back and flamboyant, even enjoying his family's company. One running gag with Stewie that has become popular is his sexual orientation. He has had crushes on several girls (i.e. Janet, Penelope), but has also been very public with his struggling homosexuality. He also seems to not completely understand sex. At first, he did not even like the topic; he recently appears to understand it more, but is still ignorant to some its more specific details. He also once tried to befriend Bart Simpson in the Simpsons Guy crossover. However as both of them have completely different bad boy personalities due to the difference in comedic style between both series (Bart pulls pranks and vandalism, though he has a few redeeming qualities and is not all bad, in contrast to Stewie who is more of a sociopath as he has a violent and disturbing personality), Bart became creeped out by Stewie especially after learning that Stewie kidnapped all of his enemies (including Nelson Muntz and Sideshow Bob) and chose not to befriend him, devastating Stewie. Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Related to Hero Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Friend of Hero Category:Leader Category:Military Villains Category:Spy Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Anti Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Brutes Category:Rich Villains Category:Obsessed Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nihilists Category:Abusers Category:Tyrants Category:Gangsters Category:Cannibals Category:Evil Siblings Category:Rapists Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Friend of Villain Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Heroic Doctors and Scientists Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Seeker of Vengeance Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Villain's Lover Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Archenemy Category:Victims Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroic Brutes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Parents Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Genius Category:Revived Villains Category:Revived Heroes